


Grace

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, First Time, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can’t help but care for Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

2000  
Jack heard the noise in the upstairs bedroom of his grandmother’s house. He found a teenager in his grandmother’s bathroom. Jack had been about to ask what the boy was going when he saw the blood on the boy’s pants. Jack watched in shock as the boy pulled down said pants and Jack got sight of the blood on his butt. Jack knew that only one thing could cause that. The boy had been raped.

Jack could hear the boys sobs and the hitch in his voice as he slowly raised his legs to get his pants off. The boy didn’t notice Jack in doorway as he stepped into the shower. The boy seemed to know his way around the bathroom by the way things were laid out on the counter. Everything he would need to clean up his wounds and bandage them. Jack saw a wallet on the floor and quickly looked in it. Daniel Jackson 15 was the information on the school ID card. Jack’s heart leaped to his throat that the age of the boy.

Jack left the room quietly. He went to the living room and found his cell phone.

“Gamma, hey it’s Jack.”

“Jack, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, at least not with me. Gamma, Daniel’s in your bedroom. He’s not looking too good,” Jack said.

“Oh gods, Jack, call the cops. Maybe you can get them to listen this time. Do it now. Have them sent to 637 Roseland Avenue. Have them arrest Seth Langdon on rape of a minor.”

“Gamma?”

“Listen, this isn’t the first time. It’s been going on for a while. No one believes him.”

“Gamma they could arrest me.”

“Yes, they could. But they would also arrest and test Seth. If he did what he normally does, he can’t get rid of all the traces of his blood.”

“He’s showering.”

“Stop him.”

“Gamma…”

“Now, Jack. I’ll be home in an hour. Just don’t touch him.”

“Yes, Gamma,” Jack said. Jack ran down stairs and cut off the water. He heard the noises up stairs and called the cops. A female cop answered and she said they would send a car to the house to pick up Seth and one to Jack’s to pick up them both.

“Grace?” A voice called. Jack exited the basement to see Daniel standing in the room in a new outfit. His old in a bag in his hand, “Who are you?”

“Jack O’Neill, Grace’s grandson. Gamma will be here in an hour,” Jack said.

“Her water got cut off,” Daniel said.

“No, she told me to stop you from showering. Best way I saw fit and not freak you out,” Jack said.

“What?” Daniel demanded.

“Listen, the cops are on their way,” Jack said.

“WHAT?” Daniel asked jumping back into the hall as if he was ready to run.

“Gamma told me to. I’m sorry. I saw what was done to you. I had to do it,” Jack said.

“No, no,” Daniel dropped to the floor and started rocking while wrapping his arms around his knees. Jack didn’t know what to do. He waited until the cops got there. A woman was with them.

“Where’s the little liar?” The woman asked. The cops looked at her in shock.

“In the hall, freaking out,” Jack said. She shoved past Jack and went to Daniel.

“Daniel, you have to get up and tell the cops the truth now,” The woman said. Daniel didn’t answer her.

“Look, Officers. That bag has his blood soaked pants in them. The shower is up stairs. I don’t know what evidence is left. He was showering before I could do anything. My Gamma…”

“Is Grace O’Neill, who’s been helping Daniel create these fantasies,” The woman said. The officers looked at her before one of them pulled out the pants. The woman saw the blood but it didn’t affect her.

“Ma’am we need you to please step outside while we look around. An ambulance is on its way to take Mr. Jackson to the hospital,” The male officer said.

The female officer turned to Jack. “Mr. O’Neill, would you please get what you might need for a day or so. This will be closed down as a crime scene.”

“Yeah, it’s the bathroom inside the bedroom on the right. Whatever you need you get,” Jack said. They both nodded. Once Jack had packed a few clothes, he found two paramedics helping Daniel onto a stretcher. Daniel wasn’t responding to them at all. Jack waited outside the house until his Grandmother arrived in a taxi. Grace looked white as a sheet.

“Where is he?” Grace asked looking at the tape on her front door.

“At the hospital, I was waiting for you. I know that you shouldn’t drive when you are upset. Daniel was not doing too well when he left,” Jack said. Grace nodded. She went to Jack’s truck, got in the passenger seat, and waited for Jack to get in.

When they got to the hospital, a nurse was running out of a room to find a doctor. Jack looked into the room and saw no one in the room. Then he heard the crying. Jack waved for Grace to come in.

“Daniel?” Grace asked as soon as she got into the room.

“Grace, go away,” Daniel said as Jack tried the bathroom door. It wasn’t locked but Jack couldn’t open it. “Just go away.”

“Daniel, I’m here to help you.”

“GO AWAY!” Daniel screamed.

“No, I made you a promise that I wouldn’t leave you. Not like all the other people in your life. I’m here to stay. I’m going to protect you.” Grace turned when someone cleared their throat. Standing in the door was a cop. Grace knew him. “Daniel, I’m going to talk to the doctor. My grandson, Jack, is going to stay here. If you need anything just ask him.”

Daniel didn’t answer her. Grace nodded at Jack and then went with the cop.

“Officer Ramon would like to speak with you,” The cop said. Grace followed the direction that the cop was pointing. Ramon was the officer who had dealt with the last time that Daniel had reported the rape. Officer Ramon had taken the statements from Daniel’s foster parents, his foster brother, and his Social Worker. And in the end, he had dismissed the charges and told Daniel to stop trying to get attention. That had been six months ago.

“Mrs. O’Neill, I was just talking with the doctor. She said that there is evidence of prolonged rape and severe beatings,” Ramon said.

“Yes, then it seems that he has been telling the truth.”

“Yes,” Ramon stated. Moments later a man entered the room.

“Is this Mrs. O’Neill?” The man asked. Ramon nodded. “I’m George Hammond. I’ve taken over Daniel’s case from Brenda. I don’t think that she will be working very much longer. I wanted to talk to you about Daniel. See what you think, before we place him somewhere new.”

“He goes to the community college; it wouldn’t do any good to take him away from the area.” She watched as Ramon left the room to give them privacy.

“Actually after reviewing the statements given and what he has said to Doctor Fraiser, I think that maybe Daniel would be best with someone who is not a normal foster parent. He lost his parents in a tragic accident. He’s had one foster father who beat him. Now with Seth…I think that a stable home isn’t going to be enough. He needs someone who will love him. Maybe a grandmother,” George said. Grace looked at him in shock. Did he mean that he was giving her the opportunity to take him in? “More talking with both you and Daniel will have to be done. But I think he will do well with you.”

“Thank you,” Grace said. George nodded.

“I think that Daniel would like to hear about this.”

“No. I don’t want to get his hopes up,” Grace said.

“I guess that would be one way. But I will do everything that I can to make sure that he is placed with you. But I think that right now he needs this,” George said. Grace moved out into the hall and down to Daniel’s room. She found Jack leaning against the door reading a book aloud to Daniel. She couldn’t hear the sobs anymore just Jack’s soft voice. She turned to George.

“I guess it would be for the best.”

“I’ll start the paper work,” George said. Grace looked at Jack who was slowly opening the bathroom door. Daniel was lying against the wall asleep. Jack carefully picked him up without causing him any pain and laid him on his side on the bed. Jack brushed his long locks from his head.

“He’s a tough kid,” Jack said. Grace nodded.

“Tougher than any person his age should be.”

“What’s going to happen to him?” Jack asked. Daniel moaned and Jack made sure he didn’t roll over.

“I’ll be taking him in,” Grace said. Jack looked up in shock.

“But you’re single and rather old,” Jack said.

“George, Daniel’s new social worker, thinks that may be just what he needs. I think so, too.”

“At least he’ll be safe.” Jack said.

“Why do you care?” Grace asked. Jack shrugged.

Seven Years Later- 2007

“Gamma, I’m home,” Jack shouted as he entered his grandmother’s home. Jack looked around the living room and saw a few new pictures of Daniel on the walls. All of them from digs in Egypt. He hadn’t seen Daniel in almost two years but they talked a lot. Jack knew that he was falling for the young man. Daniel called Grace all the time and most of the time Grace gave the phone to Jack after a while and they talked.

Jack didn’t hear anyone answer so he went looking. He found Grace sitting on the back patio looking at something in the yard. Jack looked out and saw someone digging in the yard. Jack saw the materials for an above ground pool lied out on the ground and the man was digging in a circle, presumably to set up the pool. It wasn’t a normal worker though. The man was talking and laughing. Jack opened the door and heard a voice that he knew.

“Ah, Grace, I am now taking a break,” Daniel said.

“No, your not, I want this pool up today. You’ve been putting it off for a few days now,” Grace said.

“I’ve got a stand in. Hi, Jack,” Daniel said waving at Jack. Grace turned around and smiled before she stood up to hug Jack.

“Daniel, Gamma.” Jack hugged Grace before Daniel got there to shake his hand. Jack looked down at Daniel’s hand and laughed before pulling the younger man in for a hug. Jack noticed that Daniel’s arms stayed around him longer than they did for other people and when Jack pulled back the arms were hesitant to let him go. When he finally pulled back all the way, Daniel looked at him shyly and Jack just smiled at him. “Gamma, why don’t you fix us some lunch and Danny and I’ll finish this here.”

“All right, now Jack you be nice to Daniel,” Grace said giving Jack a hard stare. Jack nodded and Grace left them alone.

“Why didn’t she have the pool people do this?” Jack asked as he pulled off his shirt. Daniel had a tank top on, the neck and armpit areas were soaked and the shirt couldn’t be that comfortable to wear. Jack knew the reason that Daniel had it on though. He had a few scars on his back from a knife his foster brother had used. “It’s just me and you, Danny; you can take off the shirt. I’ve seen them a few times. I know you don’t like to show Gamma them.”

“Actually I can’t take the shirt off right now. Maybe later, I’ll show you why? In the house, out of the sun?” Daniel asked. Jack nodded and they started in again on the pool. Jack wondered why Daniel couldn’t take the shirt off but brushed it off as Daniel being Daniel.

~

Jack was just finishing the supper that Grace had made for them. If took them all day but they got the pool up and they had decided to eat before they started filling it up. Grace had left for her Tuesday night poker game and wouldn’t be back until around midnight.

“So every Tuesday is poker?” Jack asked. Daniel nodded.

“Tuesday is poker, Wednesday is Church, Friday is Bingo, and Sunday is book club and at odd times through the week she plays canasta with a few people here. Even has gotten me in on a few games,” Daniel said with a smile on his face.

“Still seeing the shrink?” Jack asked Daniel took a drink before shaking his head.

“Last time was a month ago. She said she couldn’t do anymore for me. But I’m welcome to call her if I run into any problems. She thinks the only one I really have now is finding someone.”

“You will, I know you will. Onto another subject here, why couldn’t you take off the shirt out there? That had to be pretty uncomfortable.”

“Well, uhh, tattoos shouldn’t have sun for a while after they are gotten, that’s why,” Daniel said as he blushed. Jack’s eyes widened.

“Tattoos as in more than one?”

“Yeah, two of them: an ankh, on the middle of my back, over the almost straight wound and an infinity symbol over the curved one on my shoulder.”

“Cool, after we shower you can show them to me. I think we should start filling the pool up. Might be good enough level by morning to swim in it,” Jack said. They both cleaned up their dishes and went outside. Daniel double checked to make sure everything was set for the water and Jack grabbed the two hoses that Grace had for the house. Daniel hopped in the pool and affixed one of the hoses to the rim of the pool and Jack jumped in and just hung his over the edge. He turned around to check on Daniel and found that Daniel had removed the shirt and was making sure the gauze was still attached to his back. “Here, let me.”

“No, I’ll be fine, I can get it,” Daniel said but Jack was already across the pool and smoothing out the tape on Daniel’s lower back. “I’m trying to take them off, Jack. I just needed the gauze to protect against sweat.”

“Oh, here,” Jack said as he slowly pulled the tape off. Once off he could see the tattoo and he traced the edge of it with his pointer finger. Jack felt Daniel shiver a little and he did it again. Daniel tried to turn around but Jack stopped him with an arm around his waist. He felt Daniel start to shake. He knew why he was scaring him but he couldn’t take rejection face to face. “Shh, I’m not going to hurt you. Just relax.”

“Relax?” Daniel asked. Jack didn’t answer. He used his free hand to pull the tape and gauze off Daniel’s other tattoo. The again traced the tattoo with his finger followed by his tongue.

“Just relax. It’s just me. It’s just Jack. I won’t hurt you. I would never hurt you,” Jack said. He felt Daniel relax in his arms and smiled. Jack looked down and saw that the water was fully covering the bottom of the pool. Jack grinned and grabbed the hose that Daniel had affixed to the side of the pool. He placed his thumb over the head and let the water squirt all over Daniel, before releasing it.

“Jack!” Daniel screamed and jumped back from the water. They both lost their footing and Jack fell back into the pool pulling Daniel with him. Jack felt the cold water on his back at the same time he felt Daniel land on top of him and push the air from his lungs. Daniel rolled off him and looked down at him. “Jack?”

“Fine,” Jack said hoarsely.

“Serves you right! That was cold. Hell, this is cold,” Daniel said pointing at the less than a half an inch of water he was kneeling in. Jack laughed and then coughed. Daniel took pity on him and helped him stand up. Jack cradled his face and leaned in for a quick chaste kiss. Daniel didn’t back down but he didn’t lean forward for another either.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”

“Yeah?” Daniel asked looking at Jack through his eyelashes.

“Yeah.” Jack leaned in and kissed Daniel’s cheek. “Let’s go inside. We both need a shower.”

“I need sleep. She had me up at six starting that. I really need sleep.”

“That’s fine. I am not rushing this. I am not rushing you. I don’t want to hurt you ever, Danny,” Jack said as he pulled back.

“Danny, you’re the only one I let call me that. Mom and Dad used to.”

“I’m honored. You go ahead in and I’ll take care of everything out here. You’ve been at this a lot longer. We can talk more in the morning…before Gamma gets up.” Daniel looked up at him, a little bit of fear in his eyes. “If something comes out of this we can tell her.”

“No, she’s been talking to me about you all the time. I think she was trying to set us up,” Daniel said. Jack laughed.

“That’s Gamma. She’ll be fine with this. I’m sure.” Daniel nodded his head and started up the ladder. Jack followed behind and cleaned up the yard while Daniel went inside.

Two Months Later

Grace came home and heard big band music playing from her living room. Daniel had gotten a job at the local college teaching so he was staying with her again. Jack had been around more in the past two months as well. She was hoping that something would come of Jack being around more. She knew that Jack would take care of Daniel. She’d seen that when Jack had first been around Daniel. Daniel had opened up to him, letting Jack calm him down, letting Jack touch him, and even helping him after they had left the hospital.

She entered the living room and found the two men dancing. Daniel had his head on Jack’s shoulder; both men had their hands around each other’s waist. Jack was whispering in Daniel’s ear. She could hear Daniel laughing. They moved slowly and after a few minutes, Grace could see Daniel’s face. His eyes were sparkling and his face relaxed. She stepped back so that she couldn’t be seen. She watched as they danced through song after song.

Every once and a while Daniel or Jack would lean in for a kiss, but Jack was always the one to pull back never letting the kiss get out of hand. Jack’s hands only wandered upwards but never down, never below the belt on Daniel’s pants. Daniel’s hands wandered everywhere that he could reach on Jack. Jack was holding him close and almost never stopped talking.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“You can touch. I won’t freak,” Daniel said as he pulled back from Jack’s shoulder. He reached behind himself and moved Jack’s hand downward. Jack’s hand deviated slightly and wrapped around Daniel’s hip, his find tips barely brushing the swell of Daniel’s ass. “When’s she going to be home?”

“Soon, are we still going to tell her?”

“Yes, I’m sure. This is a permanent thing. I really want to see where this goes.” Grace cleared her throat and stepped into the room. Daniel tried to jump back but Jack held tight.

“Gamma, have fun?” Jack asked.

“Yes, I did. How about you boys?”

“A lot of fun. We saw a movie, had a good dinner, and have been dancing for a while,” Jack said. Grace smiled.

“Just turn the radio down a bit, boys. I’m going to bed. And Jack?”

“Yes, Gamma?” Jack asked turning around to him.

“You hurt him, I disown you, and he gets the things in my will.”

“Yes, Gamma.”

“Daniel?”

“Grace?”

“Start calling me Gamma like I asked you to years ago.”

“Yes, Gamma,” Daniel said with a smile. He leaned back on Jack and smiled.

The End


End file.
